Pocky Game
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Completar tu vida académica, pero abandonar tu vida amorosa no es ciertamente la mejor opción-Al hilo morado de mi mano.


**18 de enero, pasado muchísimo tiempo desde esa fecha y lamento muchísimo todo aquello (aún odio a Facebook).**

**Esta historia es muy especial, está dedicada a mi hilo morado, Jane, te quiero un mundo y te envio muchos abrazos hasta allá. Disfruta de esta historia para tí y mis más puros deseos.**

**PD: Gracias por amenazarme y molestarme, esos momentos jocosos están atesorados en mi corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: KNB no me pertenece, pero si lo que escribo.**

**Sin más disfruta el one-shot.**

**(~.~)**

-Jane-chi ¿Jugamos al Pocky?-Comentaba Murasakibara sentado en el sofá.

La rubia abrió uno de sus ojos para adaptarse a la luz, cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida era desconocido para ella, lo cierto es que la interrogante era ¿Porque estaba Atsushi en su apartamento, no tenía copia de sus llaves o sí? Y, Hana había dejado de vivir allí desde que ambas ingresaron a la universidad.

Ella tenía ambas llaves y cerró la puerta al entrar por la noche cuando Lin...¡Eso era la respuesta!, aquella chica de seguro había olvidado dejar su puerta cerrada y ella se quedó dormida confiando en su amiga.

Estos eran los resultados.

-¿Mura-kun, cuanto llevo dormida?-Consultó entre bostezos-Mataré a Lin por esto

-Llevas la mañana, son las nueve-Expresó con aburrimiento-Que aburrido es ver la tele, Juega conmigo al Pocky.

-¡Las nueve!-Gritó alarmada-No puedo Mura-kun, tengo que presentar un trabajo además ni siquiera se que es eso-Corrió hasta la ducha.

-Jane-chi, me estás ignorando-Resopló algo molesto.

Algunos minutos más la chica estaba vestida. Se sentía algo culpable, hoy era su milagro día, podía estar con él, pero lo estaba dejando olímpicamente solo. Intentó remediarlo con un beso, pero Atsushi se encontraba en nadando en la piscina.

-Lo lamento-Susurró apenada mirando alguna de las fotos donde estaban en Yosen, cuando curiosamente eran más unidos.

Llegado al lugar disfruto de un café con sus compañeras, hablaron sobre temas al azar, pero Jane escuchó atentamente cuando empezaron a hablar de sus chicos.

-Yo iré con mi novio a jugar bolos-Mencionó emocionada una pelinegra de cabellos cortos.

-Yo pasaré el fin de semana con el mío-Comentó una peliblanca.

-Sabes, yo compraré una caja de pockys mientras visitamos la playa-Chilló emocionada una de sus compañeras logrando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué es eso de pocky?-Pregunta interesada.

-Oh, bueno es un juego donde tomas un pocky y la otra persona debe estar en el otro extremo, ambos se lo comen hasta que se acabe-Menciona sonrojada-Pero, no se debe romper porque no lograran besarse.

-Eso es pocky game-Susurra ahora sonrojada Jane-Chicas, lamento irme, pero tengo asuntos que resolver.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos-Gritaron a coro el resto de chicas sentadas en el café.

Decir que llegó apresurada fue poco. Llevaba calificaciones excelentes, su beca le pagaba el apartamento y tenía al chico más lindo del mundo y no sabía aprovecharlo desde que las horas juntos se habían acortado.

Abrió las puertas mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero y buscaba con su mirada al pelimorado. No estaba en la cocina, en la sala, en el cuarto, solo quedaba su patio y la piscina. Para suerte de ella estaba tirando canastas en el aro.

-Regresé-Menciona con una sonrisa.

Murasakibara atinó a mirarla por segundos antes de volver al juego. La chica hizo un puchero antes de mirar la caja de pockys que reposaba en una de las mesas cercanas, sonrió algo insegura de lo que iba a hacer, pero al pensar en sus años de noviazgo se le olvidó que existía la palabra nervios.

-¿Mura-Kun quieres jugar pocky game?-Consultó mirándolo con algo de diversión mientras colocaba aquel palito en su boca.

Atsushi dejó que el balón rebotara por quien sabe donde antes de girarse y mirar a la chica unos segundos sin ninguna expresión, caminó hasta ella y se inclinó con una sonrisa.

-Juguemos Jane-chi-Mencionó antes de tomar el pocky desde el otro extremo.

Fujimoto estaba algo sonrojada, era su primera vez jugando y sinceramente era atractiva la idea de morder hasta el final, siendo así que terminaron por besarse.

Es curioso que olvidaran que la cajeta existía, para darle paso al tiempo que la chica prometía recuperar con Mura.

**(~.~)**

**Bueno, esto es lo que causa comer azúcar o prácticamente drogarse con ella (ríe), en fin adiós comer sano.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños querida!**

**Se despide su servidora S.M**


End file.
